


Finding your wings

by AkaJunie



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fluff, How do we tag?, Kinda Swan Lake, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swan!Yuzuru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaJunie/pseuds/AkaJunie
Summary: Javier Fernandez didn't expect to get involve all of this when he rescues a random stranger who turned out to be the famous prince of his kingdom. Anyway, he will receive decent treatment being the Prince's friend (he's not satisfied with that but that's for now) at his royal palace. However, the Prince has a secret, and fails to hide it.(In short, your mainstream love-break-the-curse story)





	1. One day, the saviour will come (Prelude)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> I'm back with my second work, because I've just come down with a terrible cold that forces me to stay in bed with my laptop. This fic will involve romantic relationship, is inspired by a bunch of fairy tale Swanyu drawings by Japanese fans on twitter, and everyone is weak for Swanyu costume. I will try to stay close to a fairy-tale-ish story as much as possible but inaccuracies are inevitable, so feel free to alert me in the comment section or inbox! Rating may go up but I'm incompetent at writing M/E so... let me see.  
> This work is pure fiction and bears no relation to reality  
> I would also want to forewarn that this work may take a long time to complete since my uni is starting soon.  
> As usual, enjoy this work, and I appreciate all comments and kudos.  
> Visit me at my tumblr: @Jurotica

_One day, the saviour comes to rescue the princess…and only true love kiss will save her from cruel fate._

He hates that line in the story books his mother read to him and Saya before bedtime when they were younger. He would rescue himself if he was the princess and didn’t understand why she must wait in an isolated palace for so long to wait for someone who aren’t even sure about coming for her rescue. He will work for himself.

 

“…Prince… we shall set up our tent here”, said a guard, throwing him out of his bubble.

 

“Go ahead, I want to go for a walk.” He didn’t get why old memory is resurfacing. Maybe his head is not clear enough.

 

“Do you need anyone…?”, the guard is interrupted midway by the prince’ raised hand.

 

“Set up the tents and cook lunch. I will go alone. My sword is here with me”. His voice echoes as he walks into the wood.

 

Rustling sound of tree branches as he steps on them blends with birds chirping from above. Sunlight shining through the leaves, making him feel dizzy as he looks up to tree branches. However, the musty smell surging up from wet, muddy ground under his feet and wild flowers blooming relax him and indicate that his water source is somewhere near. Walking for a few more minutes, a small stream comes into his view. He can feel the irresistible coolness of the water from where he’s standing, so he quickly comes to sit down on the bank, dips his hands into the cold water and scopes the water up to wash his face. He sits under the shade of a tree close to the river, on the soft grass bed. The breeze blows water vapor to his face, making his eyelids heavy and he thinks it’s fine to indulge himself with a short rest after a long day of travelling.

 

 

He wakes up from a splashing sound of something very heavy plunging into the water. His eyes spring open to see a large brown bear hunting salmon in the stream. Holding his breath, he tries to calm himself down and looks for his sword, only to see it’s rested on the water edge. He wants to bang his head into the tree trunk because of his careless mistake. Judging from the bright light, he hasn’t dozed off for so long, so his guards must have not conducted any search for him yet, which means there would be no relief right now. The only resort is hiding away into the wood and running for his life, but as silently as possible, or the bear will have him instead of salmon for its lunch. He crawls on the grass and is about to climbs into the bushes to run, but the leaves betray him. The noise, though very faint, startles the bear from its quest for meal. It turns its head towards his direction and he is 100% sure that he has been caught in the bear’s vision, as it drops the fish caged between its sharp fangs and changes direction to him. As the bear draws closer, its looming figure large and intimidating, he steps away from the tree, keeps walking backward and hopes to buy enough time at least for someone to call his name. The animal shows no signs of wanting to back off and is crawling forward in quick pace. He ends up running backward now, overwhelmed with fear to escape sensibly. Brave as he is praised in his kingdom due to having completed many challenging quests to foreign kingdoms by himself, in front of such a life-threatening experience even he could waver. This terrible day could not treat him any worse, his right foot, which is already aching because of unhealed injury from the long journey, slips on a rock and results in him falling backward on the ground. The bear seems to be well aware of its dominance over him, as it’s moving forward faster than ever. But he’s not going to give up like this and he will not die without putting up a fight. He picks up any rock he can find and tries to aim at the bear’s eyes and head, hoping to at least blind it, yet his plan doesn’t seem to be going very well, because the bear is clearly angered. Suddenly, his sword appears and sinks into the bear throat in the grip of a strong arm from behind and the bear collapses onto the ground, right in front of his eyes.

 

“Wow, nice blade you have here.” The stranger steps aside from the animal’s corpse, and withdraws the sword from the bear’s throat, throwing it in front of the prince with a loud clink. “You’re very lucky, and brave too, but I don’t think throwing rocks at angry animal helps much.” He added, sarcastically.

 

He is thinking about throwing his deadly stare at the stranger, but remembers this random man just saved his life, so he swallows that thought down and lifts his head to at least offer his gratitude.

 

“Thank you for saving me. How can I repay you for this?”. He asks, looking straight into the other man’s eyes, trying to sound calm, as he hasn’t fully recovered from the previous panicking experience.

 

“Well, normally people would say “No problems”, but I’m not declining any form of repayment for this life-threatening mission, because I need something for the loss of my living.” He waves his hand at the stream, where there are many logs floating on the water. “These could not be sold as firewood for the villagers anymore.”

 

The prince worries his lips with his teeth, stares at the floating wood blocks then back at the stranger, and why does the stranger seem to be blushing?

 

 “The gold birdy thing on your neck will be worth a lot of firewood.” The stranger points to the pendant on his neck.

 

He stares down as the golden swan on his neck and clutches it tightly.

 

“I’m sorry. I cannot give you this. I guess you have to follow me to my people’s place. I don’t have anything valuable on my body right now.” He tries to push his body up with his hands on the ground, but his swollen right ankle seems to prevent him from standing up by himself.

 

“I guess you’ll have to pay me extra then,” The other man squats down in front of him, “climb on, and guide me to your people.”

 

A sensible person would not be this willing to trust a random person who he just met in the wood, but this man just saved his life, and doesn’t want anything other than reasonable compensation for his soaked firewood, so he lets himself be carried piggy-back style and makes his effort to instruct the other to his tents, to prove that he isn’t useless.

 

The tents peeking out from tree bushes are coming into view as he heard a voice that he knows very well calling out order.

 

“Where is the Prince? How can you all be this ignorant when he has been gone for so long alone! In this wood! And there are bears wandering around in this season! Find him! NOW!”

 

Oh, Brian is angry. He reminds himself to apologize to his advisor and supervisor as well since he was a kid learning the ropes to succeed the throne of his country. Brian sees him as a son himself because he has no children, so he must have been very worried.

 

“Briannnn.” He calls out as the stranger carries him to his man closely enough for the men to see him. _(AN: Yuzuru’s tone at the Olympics guys)_

 

“Yuzuru! Where on earth have you…?” His advisor is certainly concerned as he never fails to address Yuzuru by his title. He stops mid-sentence when he realizes there is someone else’s presence aside from the prince himself.

 

“And who may you be?”, Brian’s voice hardens.

 

“Don’t worry. This person just saved me from a bear, and he’s carrying me because I was injured” Yuzuru hurriedly explains, fearing misunderstanding.

 

Brian’s eyes widen at him as he mentions that his life was endangered, and a bear was involved, then turns to give the guards who are flocking around a deathly glare, making sure that he would question them thoroughly when they return to their palace, which generates collective shudder among the guards, as they bow apologetically. The advisor squints at the stranger and seems pretty appalled when the man returns that with a bashful grin. The man sets Yuzuru down gently on the ground where he is immediately surrounded by his guards and examined by Kikuchi-san, his trusted old medic, who always travels with him on excursions, and approaches Brian with an extended hand. The guards who are standing behind the advisor instantly draw their swords but are signalled to stop, when Brian moves forward to take the stranger hand.

 

“Hello, I guess I should introduce myself. Javier. Average hunter and timberman. Nice to meet you…you all?”, the stranger greets, obviously confused with the tensed-up atmosphere. At this point, Javier should be really inobservant if he doesn’t know he’s dealing with people with no ordinary background.

 

“I am Brian Orser, the Royal advisor.” Yuzuru’s helper, because he isn’t fond of the term saviour at all cost, who is Javier now, snatches his hand away from Brian’s palm at once and bows his head deep to the ground, not letting Brian finish up whatever he needs to say.

 

“Please pardon my disrespect, Sir”, he says, a little bit shaken, head still chucking down, eyes facing the earth.

 

“Please do not mind,” Brian tells Javier as he gestures him to straighten up so they are standing face to face again, “We are indebted. You saved our dear Prince’s life. Please let us know what we could repay you with your brave honourable deed.”

 

This time the reaction of Javier truly resembles panicking, but is very amusing to look at, as his stare bores into Yuzuru’s face, eyes nearly popping out, and please, somebody pick up his jaw dropped on the ground. While Javier is too stunned to continue the conversation with Brian and only manages to, again, bow deeply in front of Yuzuru, who fails to stifle his amusement at the melodramatic reaction, and the surprise of someone physically existing in this kingdom not knowing what the royal Prince looks like. He lets out a snicker, and “order” Javier to look up. Upon seeing Javier’s face, Yuzuru’s even more entertained, because the other man is sure to be a tomato instead of a hunter now, so he smiles, all scrunchy eyes and nose, then offers his hand to Javier. The other man nervously takes it, but his grip is firm and honest, and his hand, in which Yuzuru’s beautiful and slender hand fits comfortably, is big and warm.

 

“No big deal. You saved me from the bear, so I should be grateful. Don’t worry about formalities. They are such a pain to deal with,”, he says, gaining a disapproving look from Brian, “Call me Yuzuru”.

 

Javier is still too overwhelmed to reply, just nod, and turning redder, butchers “Yuzuru” into “Yusuru” with his weirdly but funny accented voice, and holds his hand for longer than Brian approves, as the advisor clears his throat, to tell Javier to let go and come over to him.

 

“I think you shall follow us back to the palace. That’s where we will settle everything, because Prince Yuzuru will have to return safely before sunset. If you don’t mind, of course.”

 

Javier is not sure if he can return to his house in one piece if he agrees to go, but something he cannot name, spurs him to take on the offer, as he notices Yuzuru’s face falls right at them moment he hears “sunset”. He doesn’t need to bring anything with him anyway, since he assumes he will be showered with decent treatment at the royal palace, so he nods to Brian, and a guard, who introduces himself as Javier too, but Javier Raya, offers him to sit at the front of the carriage together. Wordlessly, the guards around them gather up their tents and utensils, then mount their horses, ready to set off. Yuzuru is helped into the carriage, where Javier is sitting at the front, together with Brian the advisor, and the old medic who appears to step out from a fairy tale. Together, they depart towards the royal palace, where the unexpected awaits Javier.

To be continued.


	2. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onsen is surely great, but Javier gets something better in the first day at the Royal palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back with Chapter 2.  
> Yuzu's drought is still going on so we're visiting a lake in this chapter Ci :)  
> As usual, hope you guys enjoy reading, and I appreciate every comment and kudo!  
> 

“I can’t believe I was saved by someone.” Yuzuru shakes his head disapprovingly as he sits in the carriage with Brian and Kikuchi-san. He sighs and looks out of the window at the trees flashing by as the carriage moves, reflecting on the incidents, somehow questioning how he could probably fight the bear alone if Javier didn’t interfere, wishing his sword had been nearby so he wouldn’t have been indebted to anyone’s rescuing. He would probably die, in the worst scenario, but he would not bother anyone.

 

“Yuzuru, dear, sometimes, you need to rely on others as well”, says Kikuchi-san in his soft, calm voice, as if he was reassuring a wounded animal, to which Yuzuru thinks he resembles.

 

“Kikuchi-san is right. Prince, please don’t be too hard on yourself,” Brian agrees, “what happened already happened. Now we shall treat your saviour properly.”

 

Yuzuru doesn’t like the word “saviour” being used to him, since it deflates him into someone weak and helpless, not able to work independently, and the main part is it makes him appear to be losing, and anyone who has met him knows how much he craves for victory. He needs to practice his sword and maybe close-up combatant skill with bare hands when his ankle recovers and improve himself. The thought bothers him all the way, especially when occasionally, the conversation of Javier and another guard of his about battling wild animals leaks inside the curtain. Javier’s laughter is crude, loud, but friendly and endearing at the same time, and Yuzuru wouldn’t mind listening to it on another day, but not now when he’s fuming with the pestering misconception that he has lost to Javier, and he’s eager to see what he could steal from this man’s experience. His mental competition is disrupted as Brian lifts the curtain and announces that they have entered the citadel and would reach the palace very soon. Yuzuru is relieved, since it will be messy if the final ray of sunlight disappears, and he has no intention to let Javier in on his secret.

 

“And Brian, that hunter guy knows how to use my sword. Better not trust him completely.”

\---

Javier is astounded. He has been living in the forest for so long, yes, but he makes frequent trips to busy markets to sell his firewood and games he hunted, or to Patrick’s winery to have a few glasses with his friend, so he could say he’s quite used to his kingdom’s capital city. However, what is spreading out in front of his face is not something a usual person could be given a glance very often. The Royal Palace is enormous, and there are guards everywhere, and the kingdom flag proudly flies over the top of the highest tower. On the tall wall and the large and heavy wooden gate which separates the castle and the rest of the kingdom, the metal plates carrying the symbol of the Royal Family are present. Although the castle really stands out, it’s not extravagant, like all the gold encrusted castles Javier has seen in his hometown in the Kingdom of Spain. The Royal Family of the Kingdom of Japan truly lives up to their reputation for humbleness and simplicity. They are loved by the citizens, and it’s common knowledge that all the simple-looking but elegant decoration pieces inside the palace are gifts from the best craftsmen, which could be worth astronomical price for usual purchase. He keeps gawking at all the foreign objects as the carriage slows down into the inner palace. 

 

Javier is greeted by a young boy with big eyes and curly hair when the carriage stops the entrance of the palace to drop them off. He seems to be quite sleepy, although it’s just late afternoon and lost as well. He doesn’t appear to desire standing here, as he keeps covering his mouth and yawns into his hand. The boy is not even curious when he notices Javier, a stranger to this place, so Javier guess he just doesn’t care at all. Javier still wants to be polite, so he smiles courteously to the young boy, and he is returned a slight nod, but the boy’s head immediately turns away to the carriage again. Yuzuru, however, howls excitedly the moment his head peaks out from the carriage curtain.

 

“Shoma! You wait for me? How sweet!” he jumps down from the carriage on one foot, and astonishingly doesn’t forget to land with his not injured ankle, and quickly hops to Shoma’s side to ruffle his fluffy hair, to the other’s visibly feigned annoyance.

 

“Mao-chan said you would come back today and I accidentally have nothing to do.” The younger boy grumbles but a blush is observable on his face.

 

Yuzuru bursts into cackle, and slaps Shoma’s back too hard he almost lunges forward, then slings his arm across the other’s shoulder. “I would really want to practice sword with you right now, but it will be evening soon, and my ankle is hurting, so tomorrow?”, he asks melancholically.

 

Shoma nods, understandingly, then follows Yuzuru inside, leaving Javier trailing behind together with the guards.

 

Javier is given a guest room at the top floor of the sub-building of the palace. It’s an old room, but well-lit and airy. The room is gracefully decorated with artisan flower arrangement, ancient calligraphy pieces and offers a bird-eye view to the adjacent forest, where a beautiful lake is visible from above. He wonders if they could let him go hunting in his free time there. Javier takes a short nap until a maid knocks on his door to announce that dinner is ready and the Royal Family is looking forward to meeting him. She also delivers him a traditional robe with the message from Prince Yuzuru that he should at least look appropriate for a royal dinner. Examining the costume, Javier is surprised how smooth and airy the material is, and how well it suits him, although he hasn’t been taken any measurement. Musing on the thought that Yuzuru would probably be pleased to see Javier in the robe chosen by him, he puts the robe over his own clothes, and checks his appearance a few times in the mirror in order to make sure that he’s brushed up nicely, then head outside, where the young maid is still waiting to lead him to the dining hall.

 

To Javier’s disappointment, the person he expects the most doesn’t even show up for dinner. The Royal Family is expectedly graceful and hospitable, and they keep gratefully thanking him for saving their treasured son’s life, as he embarrassedly chugs down his cup of delicious _sake_ , which is introduced as being traditionally brewed by a famous wine-making village. The conversation flows through comfortably, but his mind couldn’t stop waning around, pondering the reason of Yuzuru’s absence, and his eyes immediately shoot to the door of the dining all every time it’s opened, only to see a servant pushing a new food cart into the room. His dismay is certainly caught by Shoma, as the boy whispers to a young woman who previously introduced herself as Mao, the Royal Family’s tutor, and they giggle while throwing mischievous glance at Javier’s direction. Everyone around the table, excluding him, is surely well-informed of Yuzuru’s absence, and they don’t seem to mind at all, as the diner goes on without anyone mentioning the name. His contemplation is interrupted by Brian, and he wants to thank the man because the unwanted attention from Shoma and Mao is making him nervous.

 

“Javier, may I know which family you belong to? You remind me of someone I know.”

 

“It’s Fernandez”. He answers, still wondering why he is asked this question suddenly.

 

“That explains it”, Brian hums to himself. “You really take after your father. Has he taught you any moves?”. Brian must have noticed the surprise on Javier’s face, because he adds, “I use to compete with him in sword fighting competitions in my younger days. An excellent fighter he was indeed.”

 

“Oh, yes.” He laughs at the information. “I learned something from him, yes, but that’s not something I can do for a living, as much as I love to continue.”

 

“How about staying here? Our princes need someone else aside from themselves to practice with. You can join the guard if you fancy too.”

 

Brian’s offer takes him aback. He tries to scout the reaction of the royal family, but they are all smiling expectantly at him. Even Shoma looks interested.

 

“We are told you used Yuzuru’s sword to end the bear in one stab, so we think you are more than suitable. Besides, our princes Yuzuru and Shoma would love having a friend to join them in their practices and competitions”, Mao tells him, with the same mischievous glint shining in her eyes.

 

He scans everyone’s face nervously, hoping for at least a voice of reconsideration. Javier couldn’t be more delighted at this offer. Not anyone can work for the Royal Family, let alone someone who didn’t originate from this kingdom like him, but being committed to the royal is a live-changing decision. Consequently, even a carefree and laidback man like Javier needs time to chew over the matter.

 

“He would need some time to think about that.” Thank god, finally Brian said something, disentangling Javier from the awkwardness.

 

Everyone else murmurs in agreement, and luckily, they all decides that’s enough to call it a day for now. The King and Queen don’t leave without wishing Javier a good rest after his long journey to the palace and reassuring him that he doesn’t need to make up his mind right away, and instead, just enjoying his time as a distinguished guest. Strangely enough, there is still no mention of the prince. He is escorted back to his assigned room, and the same maid that leads him to the ball room is already waiting with a cart of fresh sleeping robe and towels. Before the maid excuses herself, she informs him that he can enjoy _onsen,_ natural hot spring,outdoor right at his veranda _,_ which makes he even more grateful for the treatment, since there is nothing which comforts him more than a dip into the hot water after such a long day. Natural hot water is directly pumped into the wooden tub, big enough for 2 people to settle in pleasantly, and from where he is dipping, the forest is observable. The night is still young, and moonlight drenches the scenery in front of his eyes in silvery light, accompanying cool breeze in its dance across his hair and skin. The contrast of temperature between the hot water he is dipping in and cool air of the night soothes his sore body and makes him boneless. He lets his eyes roam to the forest and to the beautiful lake he noticed at the evening. The lake shines faintly, reflecting the silvery light, as if it had been turned a big mirror by a magician. And there is a white bird floating on the lake. “A big white bird?” Javier’s eyes spring open at the thought, and he suspects that either he is nodding off or suffering from fatigue because of sitting in hot water. He rubs his eyes too harshly, squinting hard again to make sure the hot water didn’t cause him any hallucination. The bird is still there, swimming around, so it’s not his imagination playing tricks on him. Although from Javier’s veranda, distance doesn’t allow him to make out which type of bird it is, with the experience of a hunter, he knows for sure that that big white bird should travel with its pack, not solitarily swimming there. Furthermore, there are a couple of guards, who Javier didn’t recall seeing earlier clearly watching over the lake itself, not the palace. He doesn’t get why a bird, who knows from where it flew from, is placed under supervision and protection, and if he is supposed to see all of this. Maybe the bird is a kind of endangered species of this kingdom, or it’s a royal pet, possibly of Yuzuru. He keeps himself busy with guesses until he feels overheated by the water, threatening to push him over the edge of tipsiness, so he just laughs that off, telling himself that if the bird returns, he might try to find out about it, fetches a towel nearby, and heads to bed. Perhaps, enjoying a hot bath every day is not a bad idea at all, andthere is a person he wants to meet again. He recalls Yuzuru’s smiling at him when their faces are so close and how heated-up his face may look at that moment, and chuckles to himself. He wouldn’t mind repeating that again and again. He’s made up his mind.

\---

Javier wakes up to the sound of flapping wings. He surges up from his bed, eyes shooting to the window, brain replaying the image of the big white last night. A flock of pigeons hastily departs from his window, blocking the view with their wings. Flapping sounds echoes in Javier’s ears as he sleepily drags himself out of the bed, preparing for a new day at the palace. The sun is shining pleasantly, to his excitement, as he pokes his head out of the window, casting his eyes all over the scenery stretching below him. The lake is still there, of course, but there is no bird, just water reflecting bright sunlight, coloring the water with golden glittering. A knock draws his attention to the door, in front of which the same maid stands when he opens it and he has already put on the robe delivered to him the night before. He follows her steps to the same dining hall, where exquisite bowls, plates and various cutleries are being laid out on the long table, and the one he’s been dreading to see has already been present in the same room, positioning himself next to the window overlooking a flower garden. Javier notices that he’s still leaning on his left ankle, favoring his injured one. He’s not paying attention to Javier, until he’s standing right next to the other and tries to distract him with a light wave across his face. Yuzuru breaks away from his own world to give Javier a feigned offended look, but soon smiles at him gently, making Javier fidget.

 

“You seem to having rested well enough last night, yes?”

 

“Well enough.” He gives Yuzuru a rueful smile in return. “I enjoy _onsen_ very much.”

 

Yuzuru nods approvingly, obviously taking a lot of pride in his kingdom’s natural delicacy. His eyes sweep over Javier from head to toe then he reaches up to fix Javier’s robe collar and straightens some wrinkles on the colorful material. Yuzuru is standing dangerously close to him, so close that he just stares at long, dark eyelashes fluttering and his lips, which is pouty and of a healthy shade of red, slightly opens as the prince’s focusing on Javier’s robe. Too afraid of the distraction depriving him of control, Javier switches his gaze to Yuzuru’s black and silky hair, but his nose completely betrays him as he takes in the subtle lemony fragrance, and his brain imagines how soft and smooth the hair will feel slipping through his fingers if he is allowed to touch.

 

As Yuzuru finishes his fixing, he gives the other man a playful wink which makes his heart flutter, but luckily ends his torture.

 

“You look good now.” Yuzuru says as he walks pass Javier nonchalantly to his seat at the long table, leaving the lingering smell of citrus and Javier scratching his head as blood rushes up to his face.

 

He doesn’t get to spend time stealing glances at Yuzuru for so long until breakfast starts with familiar people he has met the previous evening. The Royal Family is considerate as always, asking him if he had a good sleep the previous night, how he thought of their _onsen._ Javier is busy with his conversation with the King and Queen when he is interrupted my Mao.

 

“Javier-san, would you want a test-out duel with Shoma later? For Prince Yuzuru is still recovering.”, she suggests with a joyful tone, when Shoma jolts and stares at her with hurt, and Yuzuru tries to hold back his amused laugh at Shoma’s reaction.

 

“It would be great, if prince Shoma agrees, of course.” He looks at Shoma, smiling reassuringly, as the younger nods profusely, in spite of his earlier reaction. “There is no need to rush, since I think I will accept yesterday’s suggestion about staying here for a while.”

 

This time, it’s Yuzuru turn to gawk at the other smiling people around the table, clearly not knowing what Javier is talking about, since he wasn’t there last night. Shoma leans into his ears and whispers, and Yuzuru twists his lips distractingly as he listens to the explanation. His eyes dart to Javier’s for a brief moment, then back at his parents, Brian and Mao, who are all smiling expectantly, and Javier is not sure if he gives them a baffled glare.

 

“If you are not that fond of me, I guess I can change my decision then.” Javier says, lips formed into a thin line, with a shrug. He’s not completely happy with the knowledge that Yuzuru doesn’t fancy his prolonged visit, but he doesn’t want to overstay his welcome as well.

 

“No, I am sorry. I don’t mean that. I just need some time. Pardon me.” The prince replies as he abruptly stands up from his seat and leaves the room in haste, leaving Javier perplexed and uneasy. However, all he sees on the face of the others’ face is concerns and something resembling sadness.

 

As he retires from the dining hall and returns to his room to fetch his gear for a mock duel with Shoma, he spots a mob of black hair sitting at the bank of the lake from his window. The figure is too far from Javier for him to figure out anything but judging by the way his head is resting on his hugged legs, things aren’t going so well. There is almost an hour until he has to meet Shoma and the others, so he briskly snatches necessary items then heads out of his chamber to the lake. As he passes by the palace entrance hall, Mao and the Queen are standing there, guiding a few maids with flower decoration. He approaches them and bows politely, and they returning the gesture with a light and elegant nod. When he picks his head up and asks for permission to go to the lake, he is greeted by the Queen’s tender eyes as she smiles warmly, waves a guard and orders him to take Javier to the lake. Before his departure, the Queen sincerely takes his hand and squeezes it gently with both hands in as though she was asking for favor, and Mao is smiling at him.

 

“That kid, although he appears as tough and needless, still has a lot to learn in his life, so please, give him time and help him open his heart.”

 

“I haven’t known understand much, but I know he’s one with a kind heart. I won’t promise anything I couldn’t complete, yet I want to try my best to help.” He replies as he returns the queen’s squeeze, then follows the guard out of the palace to the lake, with the queen’s plea echoing in his head.

 

 

Yuzuru is sitting silently, legs drawn close to his body, and back turned as Javier approaches the lake while trying hard to be as discreet as possible. He knows Yuzuru surely noticed his intrusion due to his shoes rustling when he walks on the grass. He picks up a small rock nearby and throws it into the water in front of him, as Javier settles down next to him. Yuzuru is puffing his cheeks, which clearly indicates his sulk but Javi finds that childish endearing and atypical of how a crown prince would behave. His head is resting on his knees, and soft strands of raven hair scatter all over his forehead. He looks young and devoid of the edginess of a brave and adventurous man that he is often portrayed in people’s mind, and Javier has to resist an urge to push away the loose strands to have an easier look at those almond-shaped eyes and sparkling irises.

 

“So… I shouldn’t stay then.” Javier sighs as he also picks up a rock and throws it into the water.

 

Yuzuru head whips up immediately, his eyes hinting panic and remorse, as he scrambles to takes Javier’s hands in his, and clutches them tightly.

 

“I am sorry. I don’t mean to chase you away. You’re an honored guess, and you helped me. I want to return your favor, but it’s just…”. He lets go of Javier’s hands, to his disappointment, and flops his head on his knees again. “I am embarrassed that everyone is so excited, and I didn’t expect they bother you into this.”

 

Embarrassment. Now that is unexpected, and Javier chose to stay at his own will, not by anyone’s coercion, because he wants to know more about Yuzuru and is partly persuaded by the _onsen_. He glances fondly at Yuzuru, whose head is still settled on his drawn knees and cheeks are colored by a light hue of pin. He lifts his hand and pats Yuzuru’s nape gently, hoping that wouldn’t come off as too daring and intrusive, and his lets out a mental sigh of relief as the other man doesn’t reject the motion.

 

“I chose to stay on my own.” Javier says as Yuzuru turns his attention to him, eyes locking with his. “I want to know more about you.” He smiles warmly as the other’s eyes soften.

 

“I want to make friend, too. It’s lonely sometimes, just me and Shoma.” Yuzuru replies with and he offers his hand to Javier. “Call me Yuzu from now”. He grins brightly, crushing his eyes into 2 thin lines, the scrunchy grin that stunned Javier at the first place. Friends. That’s not precisely what he had in mind, but for now, he will gladly accept it. They have time on their side.

 

“And call me Javi.” He grabs Yuzuru’s outstretched hand and holds it firmly.

 

Unexpectedly, he is pulled into a tight hug. Not until he feels the warmth of the other’s body, and a pair of arm wrapping securely around his back can his brain process that it’s Yuzuru who is hugging him. In no time, he finds himself indulging in their closeness as he wraps his arms around Yuzuru’s lower back. As they back away, Yuzuru smiles at him one last time.

 

“Thank you.”

 

That’s all he gets from Yuzuru as he walks away to the palace, and Javier is left dumbfounded beside the lake, with the disbelief that probably, he manages to tear down a wall.

 

To be continued.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you feel about this work so far? Any speculation? Let me know :)  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated :3  
> See you soon in next chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate comments and kudos so please shower me with those!  
> Check some of the artworks out! PLEASE DON'T REPOST THE WORK BY THE ARTISTS WITHOUT PERMISSION!!!  
> https://twitter.com/OVlIriU8AwCZkM4/status/1029883902351921152 Sleeping Beauty by 小トロ  
> https://twitter.com/monji_and/status/1030724499056996352 Swanyu and Javi by もんじる  
> Let me repeat:  
> PLEASE DON'T REPOST THE WORK BY THE ARTISTS WITHOUT PERMISSION!!!


End file.
